


Keep Your Back Straight

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballet, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Relationships will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas, once a rising dance star who lost his muse after a painful rejection, is a Ballet instructor at Skaia Dance Academy for trolls and humans. Once one of the most remarkable dancers is now helping others follow the dream he once had.</p><p>John Egbert, a former student at Skaia, is returning to see if he can still follow his dream of being a professional dancer. Having the skill necessary, he only needs to be pushed harder to reach his true potential.</p><p>The minute John steps into the studio, he is singled out by his instructor who he knows all too well.</p><p>For Tumblr user Nevernoahh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> For Tumblr user nevernoahh, who asked for this AU in /post/30085238434/ :)  
> I know absolutely nothing about ballet, but I did my research and tried my best for this prologue. I will be doing even more for the real chapters, which I will try to get out as soon as possible!

            As I hear the idle chatter and feet enter the room, I start the speech that I’ve been rehearsing in my head. “Welcome you ignorant shits. My name is Karkat Vantas, and I will be your god for the next semester.” I turn around to inspect the new cattle. Same as it always is; Small, disturbingly skinny girls and a handful of guys, some with more muscle than others. I walk slowly, looking at students as I pass and recognizing every single one of them. Out of the 15 students, we only have seven men, two of which are human. “You will be pushed to the extremes, and I will be the one trying to throw you off that cliff... Sorry Tavros… I expect at least five of you to quit before the course is over. Now, today I will not go easy on you, not for a minute.”

            Then he reaches my gaze. John Egbert, a former student here at Skaia Dance Academy, was the laziest sack of shit to walk through these doors, but also one of the most talented. He was able to perform perfect Grand Jete, claiming he “just does it” when asked how. “ _You_ ,” I point at him. “Wait. The rest of you, stretch and get ready.”

            “Me?” He points to himself as if saying it wasn’t enough.

            “Yes, you. You will be doing something different from the group. I want to see what you got.”

            “What I got?”

            I grab the bridge of my nose and rub my head. Two minutes in and I’m already going to kill somebody. “Stretch and show me your Chaines turns. After, I want to see fouettes.” He gulped noticeably, and I smirked back. “Thought this would be easy, huh? Bet you thought that, ‘Oh, there are at least 10 other kids in the class! Senpai wont notice _me_!’ and you would just coast through this class.”

            “…N-no. That wasn’t what I thought, sir.”

            “John Egbert, dance school drop out…” I pushed my chest out and looked down at him.

            “Karkat Vantas, Broadway rejec-“

            “You shut your mouth.”

            “Stuck teaching at Skaia after his muse was killed.”

            “I said. Shut. Your. Mouth.” Our foreheads were practically touching, my mouth in a twisted snarl. I could rip his throat out with my teeth, and he was pushing his luck.

            “How did a troll like you get into dancing anyway? You should have known that the likes of you aren’t welcomed on the stage.”

            “Just like every other human, arrogant and disgusting. Just start stretching already and prove to me that you aren’t wasting my time.”

            “I’m sure you’ve wasted plenty of time, what’s a few more minutes?” He smirked, his buckteeth protruding out with his overbite.

            If the whole class wasn’t looking at this point, I would have given that that human the fist his face deserved. I watched him like a hawk as he stretched, waiting not so patiently for him to finish and start already. Once he was good and ready, the rest of the class cleared the floor to give him room to perform. Just as I instructed, he started with Chaines turns, doing five. His spotting could have been better, but he stayed in a strait line and his positioning was perfect. Then he did Fouette Pirouettes, 10 in a row with perfect balance and position, his leg entering second position without a single flaw. There was no denying it, the boy had talent, and I was going to make sure he used it.

            “Not bad, not bad… But lets see how long you will last in _my_ class.”

            “Just you wait.”

            “Take a break and get out of my face for five minutes, I need to teach the whole class without focusing on you.” I watch him as he slowly makes his way across the studio and goes out into the hallway.

            Once he’s gone, Gamzee spoke. “Aw shit, bro. You hate that little guy, don’t ya’?” He blinked lazily.

            “Yes Gamzee. I hate that that arrogant fuck has so much wasted talent, and I am going to make him use every last bit he has if it kills me.”

            “Don’t push him too hard, he’ll think he’s unwanted.” Rose said as she stretched he leg on the railing.

            “Yeah, John won’t show it but he’s sensitive. He’s probably crying in the girls bathroom right now.”

            “Take those fucking shades off Strider, or I will personally snap them over my grey, spandex covered knee.”

            I have my work cut out for me with not only John, but with the 14 other idiots too.


	2. Chapter 1

            “Alright! Everyfuck, class has officially begun! Exercices à la barre.” I bellow, watching everyone scramble to find bar space. Tavros’ leg, designed by Equius to be extremely lightweight and durable, make small tapping on the hard wood as if he were wearing tap shoes. Jade practically face plants sprinting to the bar, slipping on the smooth surface. “Dear god, Harley, it’s the first day.”

            “Sorry, Mr. Vantas!” She cries. “It won’t happen again!”

            “And if it does, at least make it funny.”

            “Make what funny?” John waltz into the room.

            “Nothing, John. Get over here, we’re starting.” Dave doesn’t even turn towards him as he talks.

            “Fine.”

 

            “So, we will start with something simple so some of you won’t kill yourselves... _Harley…_ Everyone, hand on the bar,” I take hold of my bar. “And plié, foot in second position. Repeat until I say stop.” I let go after I finished my example, and begin circling the room to watch everyone. The girls are doing just fine aside from a few arms sagging, which are easily corrected, but I can tell by the way the boys are watching the girls that they will need some help. About 10 pliés in, I stop the girls. “You are all doing fine, begin doing Battement tendus.”

            “What the fuck are we doing wrong?” Sollux spits.

            “What are you doing wrong? Let me tell you exactly what the fuck your doing wrong, Sollux. First, your foot was in third, and I don’t use that position in my class. Second, your arm was sagging and you locked your elbow against the bar. Third, your heels weren’t together and you weren’t bending your knees enough. Let me ask you, what you were doing _right_?” My nose is no more than an inch from his face by the time I finish. He was silent. “If anyone here thinks they can’t survive this coarse, please drop it now before you can’t get you deposit back.” A few seconds roll by before Equius, Sollux, and Dave start grabbing their stuff to leave.

            “Well if Equius is quitting, then I am too!” Nepeta hisses from behind me.

            “Nepeta, no. I forbid you from quitting.”

            “I don’t care what you do, honestly. A smaller class is easier for me.” I turn around to face Nepeta, who is stomping off as Equius calls after her holding their belongings. Sollux and Dave have already left, but I can guarantee Dave will be back tomorrow.

            A violin starts playing a haunting refrain, and Rose glides across the room to answer it. “Hello?”  
            “No fucking phones!” I scream.

            Rose glares at me, but the conversation on the phone has already ended and she puts it away. “My mother has caught wind that I am taking this class, and was very pleased. So, on the note, I quit.” And without another word, she’s gone.

            “Then I quit too. I only joined this class because Rose did.” Kanaya announces, and follows behind, rushing to caught up with her. In a matter of five minutes, I lost six students. Good thing I still make money off them, otherwise I would be pissed.

            “I lost my own bet, you guys outdid yourselves. The most I lost in one day was seven, anyone want to tie the record? I suggest.

“I will, because, well, I’m blind.”

No one else moves, but everyone avoids eye contact. “Now lets get back to Battement tendus.”

* * *

             “What is UP Karkat’s ass? He was being such a… a… _fuckass_.” Jade complains.

            “That term is so over used, Jade. We don’t need another person glubbing around, screaming it into the skys.” Feferi sips her frappuccino, holding it in both hands. “But I see your point. Crabcatch was being reely mean.”

            “Dear god, Fef, stop it w-with the fuckin puns. What kind a person in their right mind just goes around usin fish puns in eweryday conwersations.”

            “I don’t know, maybe the same person who uses their typing quirk in everyday situations!” She pouts, slamming her drink on the table. “I should kick you gay butt out of here.”

            “Go ahead. Kick my very gay homo butt, I fuckin _dare_ you.”

            “How did we get from fuckass to kicking gay homo butts?” Terezi asks.

            “Aren’t they related in a way?” I say, smirking.

            “Oh my god, John!” Jade laughs.

            “And Karkat, right off the bat, was a total asshat to me.” I sip the last of my coffee. “I’m about ready to quit if he keeps ripping on me.”

            “Come on, John. You love ballet, you can’t quit _again_. … And did you seriously just say asshat?” Dave slides his shades down his nose and looks at John, mouth open.

            “Yes, I did. Whatcha gonna do ‘bout it?”

            “I think I’m going to have to call you a dork. What, does daddy not like you dirtying your mouth with foul words?” Dave mocks in a girl voice. “But seriously, don’t quit.”

            “Half of you guys quit on the first day! Why can’t I?”

            “We quit because we didn’t want to be there in the first place.” Sollux yells, obviously annoyed. Eridan elbows him, and a smirk grows on his face. “Look, you belong there, we didn’t.”

            “I don’t belong there.” On cue, almost everyone groans.

            “Equius only joined because I did, and I only joined because Karkitty was the teacher. Equius quit and Karkitty was a bitch, so I quit.” Nepeta explained, tipping her Vanilla Frap dangerously over Equius’ lap.

            “I only joined because ED told me too.” Sollux admitted. “It was a stupid idea from the start.”

            “I only joined because I thought it would upset my mother, and Kanaya joined because I did. Once she told me she liked it, I quit. That resulted in Kanaya dropping out as well.”

            “And I quit because I’m blind and I thought the sheet I filled out was for a law class.” Terezi cackled. When she stopped, she turned to Gamzee. “What haven’t you quit, Gamzee?”

            “I thought I would up and hurt his motherfuckin feelings if I walked out with all ya’ quitters. He’s my pale bro, ya’ get what I’m throwing down, Sis? That’s why I joined in the first place. I’m just not gonna go back.” He shrugs.

            “You guys can’t quit, please! By the end of the week, it will just be me and Karkat!” I beg. “Can you guys _please_ come back?”

            Everyone was quite for a moment. “Alright you little shit, I’ll stay.” Dave caved in. “And Sollux, you should stay. You were the only one to get an explanation on what you did wrong.”

            “FUCK NO.” Sollux screams.

            “Come on, Sol.”

            Sollux’s lip curled in disgust. With a quick roll of his eyes, he sighed. “Fine…”

            “I think I… I will not be returning to the facility.” Equius says. “I already ripped my leotard when I tried to remove it… And I left a dent in the bar when I grabbed it.” Nepeta stroked his arm, pouting.

            “I’m sorry John, but Kanaya and I will not be returning. She signed us up for a fashion class.”

            “Obviously the blind girl won’t be returning. I am going to join the correct class and continue to pull out the disability card whenever I can. Who can say no to a blind girl!”

            “I can.” Vriska finally speaks. “And of course I will stay in the class John, I could never leave you without a friend!” She smiles a pointy grin at me.

            “Thanks guys…” I sigh. “I just don’t think I will be able to put up with Karkat.”

            “Well, you’ll have to, or you won’t be able to put up with all of us hounding you for quitting.”

            “Argggggggghhhhhh!!!” I scream. “I hate all of you! … Not really.” I slump in the booth seat, but my phone makes me jump as Beethoven starts playing. I fish into my pocket and answer it before looking at the caller ID. “Hello?”

            “I want you in an hour early tomorrow.”

            “Karkat?”

            “You heard me, one hour. If you don’t show, I’ll make you stay an hour late.” And then there is a click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate school so much, and how It gives me no time to write.


End file.
